1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multimedia technology, and more particularly, to a back light controlled closeup photographing system designed for use with a multimedia-capable information platform, such as an MMV (MultiMedia Viewer) device, to allow the user to photograph a small object, such as a business card, at close range with sufficient intensity of illumination on the object for the purpose of allowing the photographed digital image to have adequate brightness in picture quality.
2. Description of Related Art
MMV (MultiMedia Viewer) is a portable multimedia-capable electronic device that allows the user to process various kinds of digitized multimedia files, including, for example, digital photos, digital videos, digital audios, and so on. In addition, some MMV devices are equipped with photographing functionality that allows the user to capture digital images of various objects, such as people, landscapes, flowers, and so on.
One drawback to today's MMV devices with photographing functionality, however, is that when they are used in closeup photography to capture the image of a small object, such as a business card, the captured image would usually lack of adequate brightness in picture quality due to the ambient light being dim and therefore the text on the image of the business card would be unclear to recognize. In addition, when the ambient light is dim, it would require a slower shutter speed and therefore is unsuitable for hand-held shooting of the business card by the MMV device.
One solution to the foregoing problem is to attach a flash unit to the MMV device to provide a powerful light source to illuminate the object in closeup photography. This solution allows the user to take bright pictures of any small objects at close ranges and is suitable for handheld shooting of business card by the MMV device. One drawback to this solution, however, is that the addition of a flash unit to an MMV device would considerably increase the MMV device's price, and therefore is a cost-ineffective solution for both the manufacturer and the consumer.